


[podfic] waving flares in the air

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Galadriel Accepts the Ring, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: The light enters the room before Éowyn does, a rolling dry heat with it; just enough warning for Faramir to close one book and open another. She enters hard on its heels. 'Hail, Steward, from the south fair tidings,' she says, pulling off her helm halfway through, so the words are muffled. 'I can’t stay long. I came to give you word of Harad and your brother.' (A Galadriel-accepts-the-ring AU.)





	[podfic] waving flares in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [waving flares in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473638) by [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral). 



> Thanks to Cosmogyral for blanket permission to podfic! That's my favorite thing!

Title: [waving flares in the air](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4473638)  
Length: 7:35

[Mediafire download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ibarw30vmu9r1bc/waving+flares+in+the+air.mp3)


End file.
